Jenny Lura
| birth_place = North Vancouver, BC | career_start = 2005 | career_end = 2011 | website = }} Jenny Lura (born September 7, 1989) is a women's ice hockey goaltender that has competed for the Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey program. Playing career Lura competed with the Pacific Steelers Senior AAA team in British Columbia while also playing in the 2006 B.C. Winter Games. In 2006-07, Lura was a member of the Western Women’s Hockey League’s British Columbia Breakers. She faced 402 shots in 12 games played, while maintaining a .900 save percentage. She faced the Minnesota Whitecaps in her BC Breakers debut and won the game with 38 saves. On January 20, 2007, Lura notched 60 saves in another game against the Whitecaps, a WWHL career high. NCAA Lura joined the Minnesota Golden Gophers in 2007 and was part of the freshman class that consisted of Laura May, Terra Rasmussen, Jen Schoullis and Emily West. http://www.gophersports.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/041107aaa.html At the end of her freshman season, she was named to the WCHA All-Rookie Team. In 16 games played, Lura accumulated ten wins, compared to only four losses and two ties. In a two game series versus Minnesota Duluth (October 26-27), she earned back to back wins while only allowing two goals. Statistically, she recorded a 1.92 goals against average and a .910 save percentage. Her goals against ranked third in the WCHA, behind Kim Martin of Minnesota-Duluth, and Jessie Vetter of Wisconsin.   U.S. College Hockey Online recognized Lura as its National Defensive Player of the Week for the week ending October 15, 2008. She made a career high 34 saves on the road against the Minnesota-Duluth Bulldogs. Not only was it her first complete game of the season, but her third career NCAA shutout contributed to the Golden Gophers first-ever road sweep of UMD. It marked the Bulldogs' first series sweep since January of 2002 (vs Wisconsin).http://www.gophersports.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/101508aab.html During the 2009-10 season, Lura was relegated to a backup role as the Golden Gophers recruited Finnish national team member Noora Raty. Despite playing in only three regular season games, Lura did participate in the Golden Gophers exhibition game versus the United States Olympic women’s ice hockey team. Her first regular season appearance came on November 1 versus the Wisconsin Badgers. Her first start of the season was in a loss to the Minnesota Duluth Bulldogs. Her last regular season appearance came on February 13 against St. Cloud State. For the season, she logged 127 minutes and 55 seconds of ice time. Lura only played in three regular season games during her senior season (2010-11). She logged 81 minutes and 24 seconds of ice time and did not allow a goal. On January 22, versus WCHA rival Ohio State, she participated in the third period as Minnesota bested the Buckeyes by an 8-1 score. February 4th marked her season high in saves with 17, while logging 31 minutes and 35 seconds of ice time, as Minnesota defeated St. Cloud State by an 8-0 margin. She played a period and a half against the Harvard Crimson on February 26, as the Gophers triumphed by a 3-0 mark. Lura only faced seven Harvard shots in her final NCAA appearance. She would finish her Gophers career eighth all-time in career saves with 688. Career stats NCAA WCHA Career bests http://www.gophersportsguides.com/page/show/230395-jenny-lura Awards and honors *2007-08 WCHA All-Rookie Teamhttp://www.wcha.com/pdf/wguide1011/WCHA%20W-2011%20Ybk-49-56.pdf *2010-11 WCHA All-Academic Team honoree.http://www.wcha.com/women/presarch/201103/mar3wcw.php Personal Lura was a multi-sport who excelled in other sports, such as softball and ringette. In 2003, she was on the British Columbia provincial championship softball team. A year later, Lura was named the top goaltender in her division at the 2004 Canadian National Ringette Championships.http://www.ringette.ca/Content/Major%20Events/CRC/Past/CRC2004.asp?langid=1 References Category:Born in 1989 Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Minnesota Golden Gophers women's ice hockey players